The present invention relates to a twin-type baby buggy, more specifically to a twin-type baby buggy having two seats horizontally juxtaposed.
Twin-type baby buggies, each having two seats horizontally juxtaposed with each other for carrying two babies on both seats have been conventionally marketed.
However, such conventional twin-type baby buggies have considerably large lateral width, which has caused a disadvantage. For example, it is difficult to carry or store the baby buggies. Then, it has been proposed to fabricate baby buggies having laterally extended connection bar foldable upward so as to make the baby buggy laterally compact when the connection bar is folded. Even such proposed baby buggies, which can be made laterally compact, cannot have compact fore-and -aft width or height. To make the baby buggies laterally compact, three handle pipes corresponding to the respective front wheels and the respective rear wheels are projected backward.
When the baby buggies are pushed, both arms of a human being need to be wide spread to hold handle pipes on both sides, which disadvantageously makes it difficult to apply well a pushing force. When holding an intermediate handle pipe, it would be difficult to steer the baby buggies in a right direction.
An object of the present invention is to provide, in consideration of these disadvantages, a twin-type baby buggy which can be folded compact enough for stowage, carriage and other occasions.
The present invention relates to a twin-type baby buggy comprising a U-shaped push handle interconnected with three handles pipes extended parallel with each other; front legs with front wheels mounted on; rear legs with rear wheels mounted on; arm rests each having one end pivotally connected to the corresponding handle pipe, the other end pivotally connected to the corresponding front leg and the middle portion connected to the corresponding rear leg; and interconnection bars interconnecting the front legs to the respective corresponding handle pipes, the arm rests and the interconnection bars being swung upward with respect to the handle pipes to bring the front legs and the rear legs substantially parallel with each other so as to fold the baby buggy.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising at least one joint provided on each side of an interconnection between the push handle and the intermediate one of the handle pipes.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising a pair of front interconnection bars provided between the left front leg and the intermediate front leg, and between the right front leg and the intermediate front leg; a pair of rear interconnection bars provided between the left rear leg and the intermediate rear leg, and between the right rear leg and the intermediate rear leg; and a pair of upper interconnection bars provided between a left interconnection bar and an intermediate interconnection bar, and between a right interconnection bar and the intermediate interconnection bar; and at least one joint being disposed on each of the front interconnection bars, each of the rear interconnection bars and each of the upper interconnection bars in alignment with the corresponding joint provided on the push handle.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising a couple of joints provided on each side of the interconnection between the push handle and the intermediate handle pipe, on each of the front interconnection bars, on each of the rear interconnection bars and on each of the upper interconnection bars.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising lock members for locking the left and the right rear legs to the left and the right handle pipes, which are provided on the left handle pipe and the right handle pipe.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising operation members for operating the lock members, which are provided slidably on the left and the right handle pipes.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising an interlocking member provided on one of the left and right front legs for engaging said one of the left and the right front legs with the other of the left and the right front legs when the baby buggy is folded.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising the hook including a hold projected therefrom, which is to be held when the interlocking member is released from the other of the front legs.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising a guard arm having a middle portion, and a left and a right portions, each being removably mounted on the front of the corresponding rest arm.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising the guard arm divided in three segments, an intermediate segment of the guard removably mounted on the intermediate arm rest, a left and a right segments of the guard arm being removably connected to the intermediate segment mounted on the left and the right arm rests.
The present invention relates to the twin-type baby buggy comprising guard joints which are to be inserted into the corresponding ends of the intermediate segment of the guard arm and which are provided on free ends of the left and the right segments of the guard arm, and the guard joints having respective resilient engagement portions which are to be engaged into openings formed in the intermediate segment of the guard arm when the guard joints are inserted in the corresponding ends of the intermediate segment of the guard arm.